Team Movie Night
by Heza-chan X3
Summary: In which the teams all have movie nights, and it is realized that Brad Pitt is addicting, Kakashi watches M rated movies, Kiba can play the harmonica, and that all fangirls work at Blockbuster. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R please! Slight SxS, HxBP
1. Enter: Team 7!

Welcome to my newest story, TEAM MOVIE NIGHT!!

---

Title: Team Movie Night

Rated: PG (PG-13)

Pairings: If any, slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary: In which the teams all have movie nights, and it is realized that Brad Pitt is addicting, Kakashi watches M rated movies, Kiba can play the harmonica, and that all fangirls work at Blockbuster.

Time: After the fifth becomes hokage, before Sasuke-duckhead leaves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any of the movie titles. But I shall be purchasing Gaara for my 16th birthday.

---

**ENTER: TEAM 7!**

"He's late again!! And _he_ told _us_ what time to come!" Sakura ranted, glaring at the spot where Team 7's sensei was supposed to be.

"Believe it! Even Sasuke-teme made it!"

SMACK

"TEME!"

Sasuke smirked and put his hand back in his pocket, and continued to rest on the side of the building.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" Kakashi said as he appeared. "There was a sale on pocky and the hokage wanted some!"

"LIAR!"

Naruto and Sakura glared at Kakashi as he explained why he wasn't lying and how it was unkind to tell their sensei that he was lying.

"Hn. Whatever. Can we just do this?"

"Right! Let's go get ourselves what we came for!" Kakashi said, and with that, Team 7 walked into the building.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

'Oh crap. Must all my fangirls work here?' Sasuke thought as he moved away from the evil fangirl and glanced at all the drooling girls in blockbuster uniform standing behind her.

"MIRA DO IT RIGHT!!"

"S-sorry manager-san! Welcome to Blockbuster! Home of a buncha movies!! We also have games and music!! So please take your time, and if you need any help, please just ask me Sasuke-kun!!"

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded. 'Mira…he's mine back off!!' Inner Sakura screamed angrily, fire in her eyes and punching the air.

"Hn. Go away."

"B-but Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. Go Away."

"T-that's so hurtful Sasuke-kun!"

Mira ran off crying, and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi started to browse through the movies.

---

"Hmm…"

Our favorite pink haired nin browsed through the romantic section, picking up several and putting them back down.

"Too long."

She picked up another movie.

"Too short."

She grabbed another.

"Oh I hate this actor!"

She picked up one that looked decent and had actors she liked, and read the back.

"This is perfect!"

Sakura tucked P.S. I Love You under her arm, and went to find Sasuke.

---

"DATTEBOYA! THIS IS PERFECT!"

Our favorite hyperactive ninja jumped up and down happily. He held out the movie to admire it, and was about to walk off to find his team when it was taken from his hands.

"HEY!"

Naruto turned to glare at Kiba, who was now holding the movie. Kiba smirked.

"Ha! This is the movie Hinata Shino and me are gonna watch! Back off!"

"NO WAY! ME SAKURA AND TEME ARE GONNA WATCH IT!"

"IT'S OURS!"

"NO WAY! IT'S OURS! GIVE IT BACK!!"

"NO!"

"YEAH! DATTEBOYA!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"NOW!"

"HEY CUT THAT OUT!"

Naruto grabbed the movie and pulled it back towards him, beginning a game of tug-of-war.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MOVIE!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"Actually it's neither of yours!"

The boys stopped tugging on the movie as they were lifted off the ground by their collars. They looked up into the angry eyes of…security.

"I'm sorry boys, but you're going to have to come with me."

"B-but!"

"No buts, lets go!"

---

"Hn."

"HOW ABOUT THIS ONE SASUKE-KUN?!?!"

"OR THIS ONE SASUKE-KUN?!?!"

"Hn."

"THIS ONE?! HOW ABOUT THIS ONE SASUKE-KUN?!?!?!"

"No. Go away."

Sasuke picked up a random video from the section he was in and walked back to find Sakura and the dobe, leaving his fangirls to cry.

"Sasuke-kun! What video did you pick?!"

Sasuke turned to his rosette haired teammate.

"Hn."

He held up the movie he had chosen, The Sixth Sense. She grinned and held up hers, P.S. I Love You.

"Doesn't this look good?!"

"Hn. Where's the dobe?"

---

"Now you two can just stay here until you get over your differences, or until your guardians come to get you."

The security guard walked out of the holding center, going back to patrol the area.

"I can't believe you got us thrown in Blockbuster jail."

"DATTEBOYA! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY HAD BLOCKBUSTER JAIL!"

"YEAH?? WELL NEITHER DID I!!! BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE IN HERE!"

"WELL I BLAME YOU!! IF YOU HADN'T TOOK MY MOVIE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!!! DATTEBOYA!!!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"WHY I OUGHTA TOO! DATTEBOYA!!!!!"

The boys glared at each other before flying into a slap fight, calling each other sissy names and shouting stupid things that aren't even words.

---

"We are not going to watch a porno."

"It's not a porno Sasuke. It's a romantic love story!"

"It's rated M. We're 13."

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed and went to put back the movie he had picked. But instead he walked up to the register and rented it anyways……for later.

"Stupid kids…it's not a porno…"

"Here's your porno sir!"

He snatched his movie away from the cashier and walked back to Sasuke and Sakura. But only after disposing of the evidence, throwing away the bag and stashing the movie in his hip pocket.

"Sensei, you rented the movie anyways didn't you."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura."

"Don't you triple Sakura me! I can see the edge of the movie where it says its rated M sticking out of your pocket!"

Sakura reached into his pocket and pulled out the movie. Kakashi grabbed it back and put it back into his pocket.

"It's a love story!"

'With just a few naughty scenes in it…'

His inner self snickered happily in anticipation, and grabbed his current volume of Icha Icha Paradise out of his pocket to read.

"Hn. Where's the dobe?"

"SASUKE-KUN! I FOUND YOUR FRIEND!! HE'S IN BLOCKBUSTER LOCKUP!"

"YAAAAAYYYYYYYY SSAASSUUKKEE-KKUUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke ran away as most of his fangirls, all who actually worked at the God-forsaken store, charged at him.

---

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

"SHOOT!"

"HA I WIN! DATTEBOYA!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!! I WANT A REDO!"

"HUH UH! I WIN! FAIR AND SQUARE! THE MOVIE IS MINE! DATTEBOYA!!!!"

Naruto jumped up and did a victory dance, and Kiba handed over the video.

ALL YOU WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT BUGS DOGS AND FLOWERS BUT WERE AFRAID TO ASK.

"EEEHHHHH?!?!?!"

Naruto pointed at Kiba then the movie, then at Kiba and then the movie, his mouth moving open and closed like a fish until Sasuke appeared in the doorway outside the cell out of breath.

"HEY TEME!!! HELP A GUY OUT WOULD YA?!"

"Naruto, do you really think your team would like that?"

"Hn. What is it?"

Kiba relayed the name of the movie as Sasuke opened the cell door. Sasuke took the movie out of Naruto's hands and gave it to Kiba.

"Dobe. We are not watching a movie that has the word 'Flowers' in it."

"B-but!! It was a different movie!! Really! It was Mr. And Mrs. Smith!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Let's just go."

Sasuke Naruto and Kiba were halfway out of the cell when the door slammed in their faces.

"Ah-ah-ah! Trying to break out? Nobody without the password can open the door to the Blockbuster jail cell without being detected!"

The security guard went into a long detailed speech about the complexity of Blockbuster jail, and seeing that our heroes weren't listening, walked out in a huff.

---

"So you're telling me that you saw Sasuke Naruto and Kiba in Blockbuster jail?"

"Yep!"

Sakura stared incredulously at her sensei, who had just popped back to her side from who knows where.

"WHAT THE HELL BLOCKBUSTER HAS A JAIL?!"

Kakashi sweatdropped as Inner Sakura made an outer appearance. He nodded, and pointed in the direction of the jail, and the two made there way there to rescue the rest of the team.

"I can't believe Naruto got Sasuke-kun locked in Blockbuster jail…"

Sakura kept muttering over and over to herself how Naruto was cutting into their movie time and her Sasuke-kun time, but Kakashi drowned her out. They finally reached the holding center, and the guard let them go see the perpetrators.

"Naruto, Sasuke, uh…Kiba right?"

Kakashi waited for a response from our usual dog carrying boy, but his answer was interrupted by a loud force known only as Sakura.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU GET SASUKE-KUN THROWN IN BLOCKBUSTER JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura marched up to the cell door and glared at Naruto through the bars.

"S-S-Sakura-chan…"

Sakura's deadly aura only flared up at his wimpyness, and for one second Naruto was actually glad he was locked in a jail cell.

"Okay boys, looks like you've been bailed out! Now don't ever let me catch you doing some kinda shit in here ever again or I'll have you two spend the night in here!"

Kiba counted out the people in the cell.

"HEY THERE'S THREE OF US!!!"

The guard chuckled and nodded.

"No really? But you see this here good man only bailed out those other two, so you're stuck till you mom gets here!"

Kiba howled out a loud "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the door was shut as Naruto Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked to the register to rent their movie, The Sixth Sense. Because in Sasuke's words exactly,

"We are not watching something that you think will make me like you."

---

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK AANNYYTIME!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke flinched at his fanclubs voice; they just had to work at the only Blockbuster in the village.

"So whose house are we going to watch this at?"

Naruto pointed to Kakashi, Kakashi pointed at Sakura, Sakura pointed at Sasuke 'A CHANCE TO GO INTO SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE!! SHANNARO!' and Sasuke pointed at Naruto.

"So Sakura-chan it is!"

Sakura looked at all three of the members of her team, and sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you at seven."

---

Back at Blockbuster, a lone boy sat in a jail cell, playing a harmonica. Actually not that badly either. He made up his own words, as he played a blues tune.

"Naruto left me here."

Da na na na

"He and Sasuke left me alone."

Da na na na

"But he didn't take my movie."

Da na na na

"Now I wanna go HOOOMMME!!!"

Kiba was hit in the face with a small coin. The guard stood outside the cell, shaking his head in pity.

"Stay in school kid."

The guard walked away, and Kiba pocketed the coin. Oh well, at least he still had his movie. He released the genjutsu, and reread the back of Mr. And Mrs. Smith, one more time.

---

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!"

Sakura flinched as she opened the door to let the final member of her team into her home. Thank God her parents were on a mission.

"Hi Naruto. Go into the family room, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei are already in there. I'll be in with the popcorn in a minute."

Sakura exited to the kitchen, and Naruto headed into the family room to have his usual glare-until-Kakashi-sensei-or-Sakura-yell-at-us contest.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

AND LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!

"Hn."

"Grrr…"

Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Sakura. They're at it again."

Sakura walked into the room holding a big bowl of popcorn, and a tray of drinks, balancing the former on her hand.

"NARUTO!!!! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!!!"

'YEAH!!! And Sasuke-kun will win anyways! GO SASUKE-KUN!! THE POWER OF LOVE WILL HELP YOU WIN!!! SHANNARO!!!!!'

Inner Sakura started to state all the reasons why Sasuke-kun would win, including the power of love several times, before Sakura finally ignored herself.

"So Sasuke-kun! Did you get everything set up?!"

"Hn."

"Good!"

Sakura had learned Sasuke-speak in the time since she had become his teammate, and since she had first realized her crush on him.

"Hn", meant yes. It also meant no, go away, you're annoying, Naruto is stupid, I hate my brother, and I'm excited but I'm not going to let you know it because I'm an emo idiot-I mean because I'm too cool.

"SO LET'S WATCH THIS!!!!!! DATTABOYA!!!!!!"

"YEAH!!!!"

"Hn."

"…Whatever."

Naruto tried to grab the remote, but was beat to it by Sasuke.

"HEY TEME!! I WAS GONNA PRESS PLAY!!!!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, and Sasuke only smirked.

"Dobe."

You could literally see the steam coming out of Naruto's ears, so Sakura quickly took her spot between them before Naruto killed -or tried to kill- Sasuke. Kakashi put down his book and took his spot on the armchair.

---

_The ghost glared at Cole and he screamed, terrified._

"AAAHHH!"

Sakura screamed and hid her head in Sasuke's shoulder. Again. As in the seventh time.

_Cole ran as the woman came towards him and went back into his tent._

Sakura peeked out from behind Sasuke's shoulder and continued to watch the movie. Sasuke twitched as her grip on his shoulder tightened, as another 'scary' part came on.

"Dobe. How long are you going to hide behind the couch?"

You could hear shuffling behind the couch and Naruto's head peeked out.

"U-until the g-ghosts g-go AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto screamed again and flew back down as another part that scared him came on. Sasuke smirked.

'At least one good thing came out of this. I can scare him by telling him I see a ghost.'

Kakashi yawned again, the movie was boring him.

"Naruto. There are no such things as ghosts. Really. Please stop hiding behind the couch."

Naruto appeared again, this time with the popcorn bowl on his head. He was about to retort when another ghost appeared on scream.

"GGGHHHOOOOSSSSSSSTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

---

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL BE ALONE WHEN THE GHOST GETS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto continued to cling to the edge of the couch as Kakashi and Sasuke tried to drag him out of Sakura's house.

It wasn't going well. At all. They had successfully managed to drag Naruto -and the couch- to the door, but the bad news was they couldn't fit the couch through the door.

"NARUTO LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DOBE! LET GO!"

Everyone was annoyed with Naruto. Although Sakura had cried at the end of the movie, she realized that ghosts weren't real, so she was fine. Sasuke didn't really give a crap, so it didn't affect him, and Kakashi slept through more than half the movie, so he didn't even know why Naruto was so freaked out. Then there was Naruto.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THE GHOST'LL GET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura sighed. This was so annoying. Suddenly a light bulb appeared over her head as she got an idea.

"Naruto, you're just not in the mood to go home right? Well, you can stay here tonight!"

Naruto smiled, and Kakashi and Sasuke just stared. WAS SHE NUTS?!

"REALLY SAKURA-CHAN?!?!?!"

Sakura nodded.

"Of course! This is great! You can protect me from the ghosts!"

Naruto swallowed hard, nervously.

"G-g-g-ghosts? S-Sakura-chan w-what do you m-mean?"

Sakura smiled, inside Inner Sakura was cackling evilly.

"Oh! My house is supposedly haunted by my aunt who was killed here years ago! She wasn't a very nice lady either…she killed a buncha people before she died too. So you can just protect me from her! Thanks!"

Sakura looked back at the couch to see…an empty couch. Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi grinned.

"He was gone at the word haunted."

Sakura smiled, and Kakashi and Sasuke started to walk out the door. Sakura looked at the couch, back at her leaving team, and forced a cough. Both boys looked back to her.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, before you go, could you be dears and oh I don't know…MOVE BACK MY COUCH!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Well I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon. But, hey you know me sometimes I forget, so you never know. So do me a super duper huge favor and REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Thanks much!!!


	2. Enter: Team 8!

---

Title: Team Movie Night

Rated: PG (PG-13)

Pairings: If any, slight NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Summary: In which the teams all have movie nights, and it is realized that Brad Pitt is addicting, Kakashi watches M rated movies, Kiba can play the harmonica, and that all fangirls work at Blockbuster.

Time: After the fifth becomes hokage, before Sasuke-duckhead leaves.

Disclaimer: SnI sno snot snown snaruto. Snope snou snan snigure snat snout. Snazam.

---

**ENTER: TEAM 8!**

Thoughts/_inner thoughts_

Hinata Shino and Kurenai-sensei walked into the only Blockbuster in Konoha. They had given up on finding Kiba two hours ago, and figured he would just meet them there.

"Yo! Welcome to Blockbuster!!! We have almost any movie you could be looking for, and we also have music and games!!! If you need any help please ask me!"

The girl at the register smiled brightly and waved. Shino twitched as he saw her.

"Hey Shino-kun! I had fun the other day!!"

Kurenai looked at Shino suspiciously and he hurried away into an isle. Beside her Hinata was trying not to laugh. Kurenai looked back at the girl at the register questioningly, and she smiled.

"Hi there! I'm Kiki, Shino-kun's girlfriend! Or I will be anyways! And yesterday we walked around the park together!!"

Hinata couldn't repress it any longer, and burst out laughing. She walked into an isle, and Kurenai followed her.

"Well Hinata, are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

Hinata stopped laughing and looked at her sensei.

"T-that girl. S-she isn't Shino-kun's g-girlfriend. S-she f-followed him to t-training, and then w-walked b-beside him all d-day a-as he t-tried to help me f-find an h-herb I w-was t-trying to find. S-she w-wouldn't leave him a-alone."

Hinata giggled again, and Kurenai joined her in her laughter.

'Ah Shino. Getting fangirls are we?'

---

Shino browsed through the movies, still twitching as his mind went back to the crazy girl at the register.

'Stupid girl…didn't leave me alone all day!'

And so began Shino's inner battle with himself on whether or not he should change his name and how he looked.

'If I change how I look what's her face won't be able to find me.'

'_But if we change how we look that cute golden-eyed girl won't recognize us either!'_

'…'

'…'

'Who are you?'

'_Why I'm you! From the future!'_

'What. The. Hell.'

'_I'm not serious. Well I am you. But I'm not from the future. I'm the inner you!'_

'Once again. What. The. Hell.' (Shino has a dirty mouth…brain? Oh whatever XD)

'_Jeez…what can I do to make you believe your not hallucinating?'_

'Absolutely nothing. I think Kiba's craziness is rubbing off on me…'

'_Well fine then! If that's how you wanna be I'll just go away for now! See you tonight when you're dreaming about that gold-eyed smart aleck!'_

'…'

'_Ha I win!'_

'…'

Shino picked up a movie and read the back of it, trying to forget that he just fought with…himself. And apparently lost. Somehow.

"LOOOONNNNNEEEEELLLLLYYYYY!!!!!!!!! II'MMM SSOOOOO !!!!!!!!!"

Shino sighed as he heard the distinct voice of his only male teammate. And a harmonica. He put the movie -that he thought sounded boring anyways- back, and walked towards where Kiba's voice came from.

---

Kiba continued to sing Mr. Lonely. The next time he comes to Blockbuster he's sneaking Akamaru in.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kiba. What are you doing?"

Shino stood outside the cell, arms crossed. Kiba smiled stupidly, and put his harmonica away.

"Well, I had to spend the night in jail, Blockbuster jail to be specific, and some security dude threw money at my head and told me to stay in school, I sang Mr. Lonely seventy-three times, oh, and I picked out a movie! That was yesterday actually…I stole it off Naruto."

Kiba held up Mr. and Mrs. Smith and smiled.

"Hey! Is Kurenai-sensei here?!"

Shino nodded a silent answer to Kiba's question.

"That's great!! She can bail me out!!"

Shino nodded again and walked out to find Kurenai. He spotted her and was about to go over, when a loud shriek stopped him.

"-KKKKUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shino didn't even think about it as he turned around and ran back into the holding center, opened the cell door, and ran into the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at him in confusion as a girl walked by the door to the holding center, looking back and forth for Shino.

"Girlfriend?" Kiba asked smirking. Shino shook his head and was about to reply when a loud voice cut him off.

"So trying to break out again kid? Oh you got outside help again did you?"

Shino and Kiba looked up to the large security guard, who was eating a donut. Kiba twitched at the scent.

"Where'd you get that donut?"

The security guard looked at Kiba and smirked.

"The Krispy Kreme across the road. Why, do you want some kid?"

Kiba nodded ferociously. He hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday morning, and he usually ate if he knew he was going to go without food.

"Well that's just too bad!! My perps don't get any food!"

Shino sighed, annoyed, as Kiba got on knees to beg.

"PLEASE?!?!?! I'm so hungry!!"

"Nope!"

The guard walked out of the room, and Kiki walked in.

"Shino-kun! What did you do?!"

Shino said nothing, and just sat down, waiting for Kurenai or Hinata to realize he was gone.

---

Hinata picked up another documentary on dogs flowers and bugs, and sighed. There weren't any good movies that she could find that didn't sound terrifying, and she couldn't find the romance isle!

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Yeah Hinata-chan?!"

"EEP!"

Hinata jumped away from Naruto, her face instantly going red. Naruto looked confused -more than usual- and walked towards the shy kunoichi.

"Hinata-chan are you okay?"

"H-hai N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked at her, shook his head, and put his hand on her forehead.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

"You have a bit of a fever Hinata-chan!!"

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata?!"

Hinata slumped to the floor in a dead-faint. Naruto looked around crazily for help, and finding none, he gathered Hinata off the floor and took off for the hospital.

"TSUNADE-BAA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Kurenai walked out of the bathroom and went back to the isle she had been in previously.

"No. The gang wouldn't like this one."

She put back the movie and picked up another.

"No, too boring."

"Too many gay cowboys…Hinata would pass out."

"Hmmm…this'll work…oh wait rated M. I would expect Kakashi to do something like that, but Hinata Shino and Kiba would most likely not want this…even if it is just because of action…"

She picked up another movie and smiled. This one would be perfect.

"Wonderful! Now all I have to do is see if they like it!"

She looked around for her team and realized…

"Hinata? Shino? WHERE'S MY TEAM?!?!"

---

"So you got locked in here…because you wanted…a movie that Naruto wanted?"

Kiba nodded, and then proceeded to play another song on his harmonica. Shino twitched.

"So…why am I here?"

"Because the security guard hates life and enjoys making people miserable."

"Oh."

The two boys sighed, and Shino joined Kiba on the bench. He sent out some bugs to find Hinata or Kurenai, and waited.

---

"HINATA-CHAN!!! WAKE UP!!!!! DATTEBOYA!!!"

Naruto shook Hinata again. He had asked Sakura what was wrong with her and she had just called him a baka and went to argue with Ino or something. He had went and sat under a tree in the middle of the forest to try to wake up the Hyuuga Heiress.

"HINATA-!!!!!!!"

Naruto shook Hinata faster, trying anything and everything to wake up the girl. He had had her awake once, but then he hugged her cause he was glad she was okay, and she fainted again.

"HINATA-CHAN WHY ARE YOU SO SICK!?!?!"

"Naruto. What did you do to my cousin?"

Naruto cringed and turned to face the one person he didn't want to face when he was with Hinata. Since the chuunin exams this person had been very VERY overprotective of his baby cousin.

"H-hi N-Neji! W-what's u-up? D-Datteboya?!"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Naruto tugged at his collar. Was it getting hot out here or was it just him?

"W-well…H-Hinata-chan w-was at B-Blockbuster…and she f-fainted?"

Neji glared at him for quite some time, before nodding. He needed to get back to Tenten and training anyways. He had spotted Naruto while he was training, and Tenten was probably going to be angry with him for leaving. Lee would probably just hug him and tell him that hiding from Tenten wasn't youthful or something and that Gai-sensei wouldn't approve. God his team was crazy. Well except for Tenten.

"Hn."

Neji turned and walked off, after making sure Naruto knew that he knew where he lived, and would not hesitate to kill him if he did something to his precious cousin.

"Hmm…I'm hungry! Hinata-chan I'm going to go get us ramen! I'll be right back! Datteboya!!!!!"

Naruto ran off to Ichiraku to get some ramen, leaving the Hyuuga girl lying under a tree in the middle of nowhere. Smart move. Genius. Ha, Neji will kill you!

---

"I'M STILL IN THIS DUMB CELL"

Da na na na

"I STILL WANNA GO HOME!"

Da na na na

"I MISS MY DOG!"

Da na na na

"I HAVE A REALLY GAY SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

Da na na na

"SHINO IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN!"

Da na na naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Kiba. Shut up. Or I will actually kill you this time."

"Funsucker."

"…"

"You are."

"Is that even a word Kiba?"

"…Maybe…"

Shino glared at Kiba, man why did his teammate have to be so…so…what's that word Uchiha uses all the time? Oh yeah. Annoying.

"Ow!"

Kiba rubbed his forehead where a small circular object had just hit him.

"I told you to just stay in school kid!"

Shino almost started laughing, and Kiba just glared at the guard. The guard rolled his eyes at the measly death glare and grinned evilly.

"Kid, I've been glared at by an Uchiha and a Hyuuga. You got nothing on them."

Kiba sighed and slumped on the bench. The guard left and Shino sat on the ground to meditate. Kiba looked at the coin on the ground, at the cell bars around him, back at the coin, back at the bars, back at the coin, back at the bars; back at the-okay you get the point. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared above his head.

"Hmmm…"

Kiba picked up the coin and started moving it back and forth across the bars, making Shino cringe at the noise.

"OH MR. GUARD PERSON!!!!!!!!!!! WE FEEL REALLY BAD AND WE'RE SORRY AND HUNGRY AND WE WANNA GO HOME NNNNNOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!"

The guard stepped back into the room and smirked. Something else he must have picked up off the Hyuuga or the Uchiha.

"Nope! Stay put until a guardian comes for you twerp!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

---

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around.

'W-what? Where am I? I had the wildest dream, about Naruto-kun and Blockbu…ster…'

Hinata jumped up.

"O-oh no! B-Blockbuster!" Hinata mumbled quickly, standing and brushing herself off.

Hinata ran back towards the only Blockbuster in Konoha, praying that her team hadn't left yet or picked a movie with scary gay cowboys.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I'm back! And I brought ramen!"

Naruto looked around, looking for the Hyuuga Heiress.

"…"

"…"

"Hinata-chan?"

"…"

"What about ramen?!"

Naruto sighed frustrated and sat on the ground. He glanced at the ramen, and picked it up, grinning. Hey, can't let good ramen go to waste right?

---

"Hinata! There you are!"

Kurenai smiled at her only female student and handed her a movie. Hinata was still panting from her run, but took the movie. She read the back quickly, and nodded.

"H-hai…this…t-this will b-be g-good!"

Kurenai nodded triumphantly.

"So Hinata, have you seen the other two?"

Hinata shook her head. Her eyes widened in worry.

"You mean Shino-kun is gone too?!"

"Yep!"

Hinata sighed, Kurenai-sensei sure seemed calm, so she supposed she should be too.

"And Kiba never showed up!"

"Eh?!"

"Yeah! So did you pick a movie?!"

Hinata sweatdropped. Man Kurenai-sensei was ditsy sometimes.

'I'll just figure something out later…'

Hinata walked towards the romance isle when one of Shino's bugs flew in front of her face.

"Eep!"

The bug flew towards the back, and Hinata followed. She walked into a room where there was small jail cell…and in the cell sat Kiba and Shino. And Kiba was playing the harmonica…again.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Why are you in jail?"

"Well…I stole a movie off Naruto and he got mad and we fought and so I got shoved in here, and then Shino came in here like a sissy girl running from his fangirls…"

Shino glared at his teammate and best friend and elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Ow! Jeez Shino…anyways, Shino ran in here and the evil psycho guard locked him in here too! So now we're in here until a responsible adult guardian comes to bail us out!"

Hinata nodded dutifully and walked back out of the room. Seconds later Kurenai came back with the guard. The guard smirked at the two boys.

"So boys, you're finally getting out eh? Congrats."

The guard unlocked the cell, and after giving the two boys a long speech on why they shouldn't cause riots in Blockbuster, he allowed them to go.

"Hey thanks Kurenai-sensei!"

Kiba smiled gratefully at his teacher, before a cloud of smoke overcame her, and then just as quickly disappeared, revealing…Hinata.

"Hinata?!?!"

The boys stared at their female teammate, who had never before been so…sneaky.

"Hinata! Shino! Kiba!"

The three turned to see their sensei coming towards them. She ruffled Kiba's hair and smiled at her students.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Kiba, so what did everyone decide on?"

Kiba held up Mr. & Mrs. Smith, and put on his best pout.

"Please Hina-chan, Shino? I got put in jail for two days cause of it! Please?!"

Hinata and Shino looked at each other, and nodded.

"Hai. M-Mr. & M-Mrs. Smith it i-is."

"YES!!!!!"

"…"

Kurenai smiled at her students and took the DVD up to the register. Shino Hinata and Kiba waited outside for her to finish, it was Shino's idea, he said because it was hot inside, but it was really to get away from his fangirl.

"Okay gang, let's go!"

Kurenai Shino Hinata and Kiba walked off towards Kurenai's house, the only house that the four weren't scared to go to.

---

Kiba pet Akamaru, who was content on his lap, Shino munched on popcorn and Kurenai sipped her drink as team 8 watched Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Hinata stared wide eyed at the man on the screen.

"W-who is h-he?!"

Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked like she was about ready to pounce on the tv.

Kurenai chuckled and Shino sighed.

"That's Brad Pitt Hinata."

Hinata nodded, so Shino would know she had heard him, and continued to stare dreamily at the man in the movie.

"Brad Pitt e-eh…"

"Hinata, I hate to tell you this, but he's married."

Hinata turned from the tv, jerking her head towards her sensei.

"NO!"

Hinata pouted, and shook her head. Kurenai Kiba and Shino stared at her. This was the first time she had yelled. Well, yeah, first time ever.

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata stopped shaking her head to turn to the dog loving boy whom had called out to her, a smile on her face.

"Hai?"

"Uh, Hinata, I think you've got a problem…"

Hinata turned and glared at Kiba, and Akamaru whimpered and hid in Kiba's jacket. Kiba swallowed nervously. So it was a heredity thing, that scary death glare.

"W-wanna say it a-again?"

Hinata was shouting. She was glaring at Kiba, who was now cowering in fear of her in a corner. It's the apocalypse!

Shino tapped on Hinata's shoulder to get her attention, and she turned to him, deactivating her byakugan.

"Hinata. You're missing the movie."

"O-oh no!"

Hinata quickly dove back into the movie, ignoring the whimpering dog on her right, and her sensei's freaked out stares.

'Hinata? You change quickly. Though Brad Pitt is sort of hott.'

Kurenai focused back on the movie, she could swear she heard Asuma yelling out that she was gonna fall in love with Brad Pitt though…strange.

Kiba finally got out of the corner and sat back down in the arm chair he had been in.

On the screen John and Jane were…about to do the nasty.

"HINATA CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Kiba Shino and Kurenai lept to the girl, trying to shield her eyes. But in surprise her byakugan had activated, and she could see…everything.

"O-oh…m-my…"

Hinata's eyes widened and blood dripped out of her nose before she blacked out.

"HINATA!"

---

Asuma watched from outside the window, smirking, as Team 8 tried to wake up their fallen mate, completely forgetting about the movie.

"I knew that would happen."

"Troublesome."

"Actually Shikamaru knew that would happen."

"…Mhmm…"

Asuma rolled his eyes at his team.

"Hey, hey, I know okay? I was just…uh…forgetting?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"No. You just wanted to take credit for my conclusion that Hinata would see that scene in the movie and pass out, and Kurenai would stop watching to try and help her. Therefore not falling completely and hopelessly in love with Brad Pitt."

Asuma shook his head and ruffled Shikamaru's hair in a fatherly manner.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Troublesome."

Ino sighed, and looked at the girl on the couch. Then at Brad Pitt.

"Too late for Hinata though…"

---

Okay, I have updated :) I hope you liked it, please review and I will send you virtual invisible cookies via your email that I pinky promise I will not hack into. Because the email hacking ninja skills are not mine. They belong to some ninja email hacker who I do not know. So peace, joy, la de da, and please don't flame!


End file.
